A Crazy Road Trip
by bkswildest
Summary: Several wrestlers miss their flight and have to drive to their destination. But what happens when some of the wrestlers can't stand each other? A better summary inside Chapter 1. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay this is my first wrestling fanfic but yeah. Please read and review. All types of reviews are welcome, even flames.

Plot: What happens when several Smackdown stars who don't exactly get along with each other miss their flight and have two days to travel from New York to Orlando? This takes place after Survivor Series 2004 but before the Christmas holidays. Features John Cena, JBL, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Carlito, Kenzo Suzuki, Rene Dupree and Big Show.

Pairings: So far only John Cena/OC, maybe more later on.

Chapter 1- What do we do?

Eddie Guerrero and his best friend Rey Mysterio Jr. looked at the ticket agent in disbelief. They had just been told that the next flight to Orlando did not leave until three days from now and the plane they were supposed to catch had taken off five minutes ago. Sighing, Eddie and Rey walked over to where a bunch of seats were for people who were waiting for their flights. Suddenly, they heard several voices and both of them looked up. Once they saw the group of people coming toward them, both Eddie and Rey sighed in disappointment. Coming toward them was none other than Rene Dupree, Kenzo Suzuki and that idiotic, self-proclaimed wrestling god, JBL.

"Looks like these idiots also missed the flight ese," Eddie said to Rey, who nodded.

Just then another person walked up, saw Eddie and Rey then walked to where they were. "Yo, what ya doin' here dawgs?" John Cena asked, slapping hands with both Eddie and Rey.

"John ese, we missed our flight," Eddie said.

"Oh man, and I'm assuming those idiots also missed the flight?" John asked, pointing to JBL, Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki.

"Yeah, so we gotta find a way to get to Florida by Tuesday," Rey said.

"Shit, this is great news," John said, just as JBL, Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki noticed them and walked over to them.

"Well, if it ain't the Vanilla Ice wannabe, the midget Mexican and the illegal immigrant who ran across the border," JBL said, addressing John, Eddie and Rey.

"Yo if it ain't the great wrestling fake," John said, glaring at JBL.

"Hey you better watch your damn mouth you thug!" JBL yelled, getting into John's face.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" the Big Show asked, joining everyone.

"Ese, we missed our flight!" Eddie cried.

"Great, how the hell are we going to get down to Orlando?" JBL asked while Rene Dupree muttered something in French and Kenzo Suzuki muttered something in Japanese. "I need to be in Orlando so those idiotic fans can bow down to a true wrestling god!" he yelled, raising both of his arms in the air while everyone else stared.

"Yo news flash JBL," John said, nodding at Rey, Eddie and Show, who made a beat for him to rap to. "You ain't no wrestling god yo, you just a big ass washed up fluke, man you ain't the star of the show, people see you and they puke!" he rapped, as Rey, Eddie and Show applauded.

"Watch it you thug!" JBL yelled menacingly.

"Man I ain't scared of you, but word of advice dawg, ain't nothin' you can do, other than hit a gym you big fat log," John rapped out again.

"Alright, guys, let's figure out a way to get to Orlando by Tuesday," Rey said, stepping in between JBL and John Cena.

"Where's your respect you little midget? Bow down to me!" JBL said.

"Don't you ever call me a midget! Got that?" Rey asked, getting in JBL's face.

"Whoa, whoa, break it up all of you," Eddie said, getting between JBL and Rey.

"Hey you illegal immigrant, I need you to mow my lawn," JBL said, looking at Eddie.

Eddie's face reddened in anger and he held a clutched fist up to JBL's face. "Don't make me do this holmes," he said, waving the fist in front of JBL.

"Alright, enough of this shit! JBL shut your big mouth before I lift your pathetic ass and throw you out of this damn airport!" Show yelled, getting everyone's attention, including Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki, who apparently had begun talking to each other in their native tongues.

"What are we going to do about then, you overgrown gorilla?" JBL asked, looking up at the huge seven foot Show.

"Yo yo yo JBL you such a fake, don't make me hurt you so your whole body ache," John said.

"Damn it you low-life thug! Watch what you're saying next time!" JBL said, going toward Cena before the Big Show slapped JBL and knocked him down.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Carlito asked, looking at everyone.

"If it ain't the little chia pet," John said, glaring at Carlito.

"Now, that's not cool," Carlito said, taking a bite from his apple.

Before Carlito could do anything else, John Cena took his apple and threw it at JBL. An enraged JBL then leaned over and tried to hit John Cena but while he was trying to reach Cena, Carlito decided it would be a good time to spit out the chunk of apple he had bit off at John Cena. Unfortunately for Carlito, John Cena decided to move and the apple chunks hit JBL instead, who had moved into Cena's spot just as Carlito decided to spit. John took one look at JBL and began laughing. Eddie, Rey, Show, Kenzo, Rene and Carlito also decided to join in and laugh at JBL. An angry JBL wiped the apple chunks off him then glared at everyone.

"Now, that was cool," Carlito said, smiling.

"Alright, can we just figure out how to get to Orlando?" JBL asked angrily.

"Holmes, it's so easy," Eddie said, laughing.

"You got an answer, you dumb illegal immigrant?" JBL asked, getting into Eddie's face.

"Man, what did I tell you?" Show asked, holding up JBL by his collar.

"Yo so spill the beans and tell us what's good dawg," John said.

"We are going to drive down to Orlando!" Eddie cried excitedly.

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" JBL asked.

"You're a fuckin' moron sometimes ya big wrestlin' fake," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't see you helping things out Vanilla Ice!" JBL said.

"Whoa, guys, don't you get it? We're going to rent a car and drive down to Florida," Rey said.

"Hell no, I ain't staying with that thug over there," JBL said, pointing to John Cena.

"Dawg, it's aite man, I'm gonna get a car with my crew Eddie, Rey and Show then you can get a car with those fruits," John said, pointing to Carlito, Kenzo and Rene.

"That sounds good to me, we'll see you guys in Orlando," Eddie said, preparing to walk away.

"Wait just a minute Eddie!" JBL yelled, causing some people to stare at them. "There is no way in hell we're gonna split up. We're gonna get a car big enough for all of us and drive down to Orlando."

"Fine, let's go then," Rey said, as everyone walked toward a rental car agency. They saw an attractive blonde at the counter and John walked up to her smirking.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the woman at the counter asked, recognizing John as a guy she had met before in a Boston night club. She also remembered having a one night stand with him and she fell in love with him but never saw him again until now.

"Well, first off you can tell me your name girl," John said, smiling at her.

"Oh I'm Julie," she said, staring at John's muscular body hidden under a white t-shirt and a fitted Boston Red Sox hat. _'He looks just as good as he did back then,'_ she thought.

"Julie, I'm going to need a favor from you," John said, looking at the group behind him.

"Sure what is it sir?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, my name's John. Ain't nobody gonna be callin' me sir," he said.

"Okay John, what would you like?" she asked.

"First of all I need a car that can fit a seven foot giant, a fat ass idiot who's full of himself, a midget Mexican, an extremely horny Mexican, an idiot who talks in Japanese, another idiot who spits out bites of his apple and a dumb French guy along with me. Second, I was wondering if you would like to fill the position of my girlfriend," he said, smiling at her.

"John, the first request is going to be hard. I'm not sure if I'll be able to find a car that can fit more than seven people especially since you have a giant with you. But I totally agree to the second request," she said, smiling.

"Why don't you come over here then girl?" he asked as she walked over to where he was standing. After looking into each other's eyes, both of them hugged then passionately kissed each other as Eddie and Rey stood nearby watching.

"Rey, did you just see that?" Eddie asked, staring at Julie.

"I can't believe John's making out with her like that," Rey said.

"YO JOHN! Get the car and let me talk with your mama sita," Eddie yelled.

John stopped kissing Julie then looked up at Eddie. He winked at Eddie then began to kiss Julie again. Finally, he stopped and Julie went back behind the counter. "So, how about that car?"

"I really don't know John, the only thing I can get for you guys is an RV," she said.

"Will it fit all of us including you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it should fit everyone," she said, before realizing that he intended for her to go on the trip with him. "John, what do you want me to do about my job?"

"You could quit then live off me," he said.

"But I don't even know what you do," she said, pouting.

John smiled as he watched her pout. "You look cute when ya do that girl. But I'm a wrestler and so are those guys."

"Well then, here's the keys to the car. Give me a second," she said, going to the back before walking out without her uniform on.

"Damn girl, what happened to your uniform?" he asked, looking over her petite figure.

"Oh I quit," she said, walking with John to the rest of the guys.

"Yo Eddie, here's the keys," John said, tossing the keys to Eddie. "Oh yeah, meet my girlfriend Julie," he said, gesturing to Julie.

"Hey what's up guys?" she said, waving at them.

John looked at Eddie and saw he had a bulge in his pants the size of the Big Show. "So, this is the horny Mexican Eddie Guerrero, this is Rey Mysterio, this is the Big Show, that's JBL a.k.a Just a Big Loser, that's Carlito the Carribean fruit and those are the retarded brothers," he said, introducing Julie to everyone else in the group.

"Alright guys, let's go to the RV," Julie said, leading them to the RV. Once Eddie saw the RV, he smiled and ran over then hugged the hood of the car.

"Don't worry about Eddie, he's a good guy," John whispered into Julie's ear.

"Wait, thug and his whore bitch, who's driving?" JBL asked.

John angrily turned around and walked over to JBL. "Don't you ever call her that again, or else I'm gonna fuckin' beat the shit outta you so bad no one gonna know its you," he said, grabbing JBL and throwing him face first against the RV.

"Whoa, ese, be careful of my baby," Eddie said, walking to John with his hands raised.

"Alright, let's go in already," John said, holding Julie's hand and walking with her to the back of the RV where there was a couch for two people. They quickly claimed the couch and everyone else began coming in. Eddie, Rey and JBL went to the front of the RV where Eddie drove, Rey rode shotgun and JBL sat behind them to insult them. Rene, Kenzo, Show and Carlito then claimed the beds that were in the middle. Of course Show had trouble fitting into the bed, as it wasn't designed for a man of his size.

"John, this is so amazing," Julie said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it shawty," he said, kissing her.

**A/N:** So how was it? Please, please read and review. Thank you so much. Oh and as I continue with my story, you will probably notice bad grammar from Eddie, Rey and John Cena, mostly John. This is to represent the hip-hop/rap culture that John is a part of. And I will say it now. I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF MEXICANS OR ANY OTHER ETHNIC GROUP IN THIS STORY. I am just portraying JBL as a guy who makes fun of people's races and all that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of my story is up. Please read and review. Thanks

Chapter 2- Tensions Flare

"Hey, you guys ready?" Eddie yelled from the front. Before anyone could answer, Eddie revved up the engine and drove. Nobody had expected this so people began to fall out of their seats. Rey and JBL fell out of their seats in the front while Carlito and Kenzo fell off their beds. Julie was also going to fall over but John saved her in time.

"Now, that was not cool," Carlito said, getting back into the bed he was lying on.

"You alright there shawty?" John asked, helping Julie sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot John," she said, kissing his cheek.

Meanwhile JBL decided to roam around the RV instead of listening to those idiots Rey and Eddie speak in another language. He checked on Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki who began to speak with him in French and Japanese, respectively. JBL had no clue what they were saying so he decided to move on. "Uh, speak English next time you guys," he said, before bumping into an angry Show. "Oh hey Show," he said, waving meekly.

"What the hell are you doing here you loser?" Show asked before head-butting him hard to the ground. It also didn't help that Eddie made a sharp turn so JBL's head bumped into a cabinet.

"Ouch, that hurt," JBL said, holding onto his head gingerly as he went to see that thug Cena and his new girlfriend whore. "What are you two doing?" he asked eagerly, interrupting John Cena.

"Yo retard, I was talking to my girl here. Wanna leave us alone?" John asked, punching JBL's face really hard just as Eddie suddenly braked. JBL fell down yet again and he slid toward the front where Eddie and Rey were sitting. John almost fell too but he managed to balance himself and he yelled at Eddie. "What's going on up there Eddie?"

"Nothin' holmes, just a little traffic," Eddie shouted back.

John turned to Julie who really seemed to like him, so he decided to stay with her. "So yeah, um I don't know if things can work out between us if you like the Yankees and I like the Red Sox."

Julie laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "John, I told you, I'm not really much of a baseball fan to begin with. I'm not really big on any sport."

"Alright, alright, things will work out between us," he said, smiling.

"Of course they will. I love you John," she said, kissing him passionately.

While John and Julie were kissing each other, JBL was watching both of them and wondering why he couldn't get a girl. For some reason he felt extremely jealous of that thug Cena but he didn't do anything stupid since the Big Show, Eddie and Rey all had John's back while he wasn't really sure if anyone had his back. He decided to go to the bathroom on the RV but it was kind of hard to walk around especially with the way Eddie was driving. That damn Mexican was driving around like a drunk maniac. Somehow, JBL was able to maintain his balance and he got into the bathroom but not before he saw Kenzo and Rene talk to each other in different languages.

"Now that is cool," Carlito said, taking a bite from his apple as he watched Kenzo and Rene speak to each other in different languages.

Meanwhile in the driver's seat, Eddie had been pulled over because he had been driving 80 miles per hour in an area where the speed limit was 55 miles per hour. Eddie sat in the driver's seat smiling smugly while Rey held his head in his hands. JBL then got out of the bathroom and wondered why they had stopped. He walked up to the front of the RV where he saw Eddie smiling smugly and Rey sitting with his head in his hands. An officer finally stepped up to the driver's side of the RV and asked Eddie for his identification. After a few minutes, Eddie gave the man his identification. He was no longer smiling smugly.

"Mr. Guerrero, do you know that you were doing 80 in a 55 mile per hour zone?" the officer asked Eddie, who pretended to be surprised.

"Oh I didn't know that officer. I'll be more careful from now on!" Eddie said.

"Sir, I'm just going to let you go with a warning for now," the officer said.

"Thank you officer," Eddie said, starting the engine again.

"Be careful from now on Mr. Guerrero," the officer said, giving Eddie his identification back.

Eddie nodded and continued to drive but he drove at a slower pace this time. Meanwhile JBL was livid that Eddie was pulled over and decided to do something. "You dumb idiot, what the hell were you thinking, getting pulled over?" JBL asked.

Eddie glared back at JBL defiantly and ignored him before turning back to face the road. "Watch your mouth next time ese," he said, before giving JBL the finger.

Before anything could happen between JBL and Eddie, John Cena and Julie stepped into the front. "Alright, Eddie, let me drive for a while," John said.

"But ese, this is my baby girl," Eddie said, pouting.

"Cena you thug, I don't trust you driving," JBL said angrily.

"Oh shut your damn mouth you loser," John replied.

"Ese, be careful with my baby," Eddie said, pulling over so John could drive.

"Whoa, I am JBL, a wrestling god!" JBL yelled before looking over at John Cena angrily. "And what I say goes. You will not drive."

"Put a sock in it dawg. Get outta here," John said, pushing JBL out of the front area.

"Hey, you know I could trade seats with you if you want," Rey said to Julie from the passenger seat of the RV.

"Oh thanks a lot Rey, that's nice of you," Julie said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave you guys alone for now," Rey said, going to find Eddie.

"So is everything normally this crazy John?" Julie asked, once they were alone.

"Um, you know not really. Normally me and some of the guys hang out in the back listening to music or freestyling or sleeping," John said.

"You never told me you liked to freestyle John," she said, as they heard a loud noise from the back. John and Julie turned around and saw JBL had just fallen off a bed and everyone else in the back except for Kenzo and Rene were laughing at him.

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know then I guess," John said, driving.

"So why don't you tell me some stuff I might want to know," Julie said, smiling.

"Sure, if the Big Show takes more than two minutes in the bathroom, don't go in there cause he probably stunk up the joint real bad," he said, as they heard someone yell in the background.

"I AM A WRESTLING GOD! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR KNEES WORSHIPPING ME AND KISSING MY FEET!" JBL yelled.

"Oh can't you shut up already for crying out loud," the Big Show said, stuffing JBL into the bathroom of the RV. Eddie and Rey then grabbed some bags and placed the bags in front of the door to make sure that JBL couldn't escape.

"Man, those guys are really getting annoyed at JBL," John said, shaking his head.

"I can see why you guys hate him so much," Julie said, thinking about how stuck-up JBL was.

Meanwhile, JBL was banging on the bathroom door. "Let me out! Damn it, I am a wrestling god and you should all worship me!" he yelled.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of that?" Julie asked John.

"Apparently he doesn't get tired of that crap," John whispered back.

In the back area, Eddie had somehow found a deck of playing cards and poker chips so the guys had set up a game of poker. Eddie, Rey, Carlito, Show and JBL (who they finally freed from the bathroom) all decided to play, using the chips to play. Of course, what everyone didn't know was that Eddie had secretly rigged the deck of cards so that he would always win. After a few games, Kenzo and Rene had decided to go watch them play even though they didn't know the rules of poker. But to them, it was better than talking in their native languages. Finally, after a few games of poker which Eddie always won, JBL decided he had enough.

"Damn it Guerrero, you cheating son of a bitch!" JBL yelled, walking away from the game.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenzo asked Rene in Japanese.

"I don't know. Maybe he got up on the wrong side of the bed," Rene said in French.

"I think there's something stuck up his ass," Kenzo said in Japanese, watching JBL sulk.

"Hey ese, wanna get in the game?" Eddie asked Kenzo.

"What did he just say to me?" Kenzo asked aloud in Japanese.

"He wants to know if you wanna play poker," Rey said in Japanese.

"Whoa, you can speak Japanese?" Kenzo said to Rey, who nodded. "Wow, you are my best friend now," he said, smiling at Rey.

"Wait, I thought I was your best friend," Rene said in French before running away to sulk.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Show asked Carlito.

"All I know is that's not cool," Carlito said, tossing an apple in the air.

"What's not cool Carlito holmes?" Eddie asked.

Carlito glared angrily at Eddie. "You winning every game of poker!"

"Whoa, guys I think we should stop playing now," Rey said, as the RV pulled to a stop.

"Damn it Cena you thug! Why did you stop?" JBL asked angrily.

"Yo chill out dawg. Don't have your period now man. We just taking a break so my girl can use the bathroom and we can stretch," John replied.

"Why can't that whore just go here?" JBL asked.

John ran over to JBL and tackled him then began punching him with rights and lefts. "You fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled, just as Eddie, Rey, Show, Carlito, Rene and Kenzo separated the two of them. "We are going to fuckin' stop and I don't give a shit what you think you retard." John said, fixing his clothes before he and Julie got out of the RV.   
"Come on Rey, let's go," Eddie said as he and Rey left the RV.

"Wait, I thought you were my friend!" Kenzo cried in Japanese.

"That's okay, I can be your friend!" Rene said in French.

Kenzo looked at Rene and smiled. "Of course, we are best friends right?" Kenzo said in Japanese as Rene nodded. Both men then hugged and walked off the RV.

"Now that was not cool," Carlito said, walking off the RV after them.

"Man, this is one of the weirdest trips I've ever been on," Show said, getting off.

That left JBL in the RV and he was still upset at that thug Cena for his actions before. He rubbed his face which was sore after that thug had punched him. After looking around in the RV, JBL noticed everyone was gone so he decided to get out of the RV. He got out and noticed they stopped at some rest area. With a sigh, JBL went inside to use the bathroom. He was still mad at just about everyone else on the RV especially that thug Cena and Eddie.

**A/N: **Yeah, as the story continues, there will be more fights, more humor, more romance and more. So yeah, how was this chapter?


End file.
